Oo De Lally (A Robin Hood AU)
by NoCityNoMan
Summary: Nick Wilde is a bandit who robs from the rich and gives to the poor. Judy Hopps is the Lady-in-Waiting for Maid Dawn, and she has been sworn to protect Dawn as the riots and protests against the new "King" Doug increase. Here is their tale. T for swearing, violence and dirty jokes.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: So this won't be the traditional Robin Hood story, it definitely hits the alternate of alternate-universe pretty hard. I don't want to give spoilers away but if you've seen the movie, you can maybe guess. Inspiration taken from Zootopia, Robin Hood (1973) and Robin Hood: Men in Tights. By the way! Interspecies and prey/predator won't be a factor, just good old fashioned rich vs poor. Rated T for language and dirty jokes.

+x+

 _Long ago, Good King Leodore of England departed for the Holy Land on a Great Crusade. During his absence, Prince Doug, his greedy and treacherous step-brother, usurped the crown._

 _Under his influence, the Royal Treasury raised the taxes, and left the animals of the country with next to nothing while he and his ministry reveled in the riches._

 _Nick Wilde was the population's only hope. He robbed from the rich to feed the poor. He was beloved by all the animals of England, especially in his hometown of Zootopia. A skilled archer, and handsome rogue, he, along with his best friend and partner-in-crime Finnick Big, made sure that the each animal in every town had enough money to survive._

 _In doing so, he hadn't been home in years, meaning he hadn't seen his betrothed, Maid Dawn, either. Or, her lady-in-waiting, and bodyguard, Judy Hopps._

 _Maid Dawn is the younger sister of Doug, and has been practically locked in Castle Zootopia all her adult life, due to safety concerns._

 _Unfortunately, Zootopia has been hit the worst with the taxes, and poverty is well-known to all. Well, all outside the castle walls. To combat this, the animals have started protests, but get quickly shut down with threats of jail time or police brutality._

 _Zootopia was once a beacon of safety and acceptance and happiness for all, and now it's in shambles. And all the people have to hope for is Nick Wilde._

 _Is he up for the task?_

 _(Yes. Yes he is.)_

+x+

 _Cast of Characters:_

 _Nick Wilde- A fox_

 _Finnick Big- A fennec fox_

 _Judy Hopps- A rabbit_

 _Maid Dawn- A lamb_

" _King" Doug- A ram_

 _Hiss- A snake_

 _Sherriff Woolter- A ram_

 _Friar Bogo- A cape buffalo_

 _Gazelle- A gazelle_

 _Benjamin Clawhauser- A cheetah_

 _King Leodore- A lion_


	2. Just Some Fun

"Think they're gone?" Finnick asks, looking down from the tree they're hiding in. Nick joins him in peeking, then leans back as he watches the timberwolves of the police department disperse because they have terrible smell sensors.

"We're fine up here," Nick says, relaxing back in the crook of the wood.

"You know something, wise-ass?" Finnick says, scratching himself with an arrow that almost got them both (but wouldn't have, because those wolves can't aim). "You're taking too many chances?"

"Chances?" Nick scoffs. "That was just some fun, Finny."

"Oh yeah? Take a look at your hat? That's not a candle on a cake?"

Nick takes off his hat, that looks great with his fur color _thankyouverymuch,_ and inspects it. Oh, look at that! There's an arrow in it.

Nick stands in slight surprise as he studies it, "Wow they still have terrible aim," He pulls the arrow out and sticks his finger through the hole in the fabric. "But they _are_ getting better, you've got to admit it."

Finnick gives him a look as he snaps the arrow in half, "Yeah, next time they'll have a rope around our necks. It's hard to laugh hanging there," He makes an attempt-laugh then a strangled noise to prove a point.

Nick rolls his eyes, "Like the Sheriff and his whole posse could catch you." That's probably true. Finnick Big was the second-most elusive criminal in all of England, mostly due to his small stature and amazing hiding skills.

The most elusive criminal in all of England plays with an arrow before him. "En garde!" He flings the arrow Finnick's way.

It hits just above Finnick's head, but Nick wasn't aiming for his face. "Ha! You missed me, sucker- Oh you bastard! You got my hat!" Finnick looks at his hat that is stuck to the tree with the arrow. "I loved that hat!"

Nick just leans against the tree again, perfectly content in the summer breeze and the partial shade and partial sunlight, "You worry too much, old boy."

They sit in silence for a while, relaxing before they know they should make their next plan. "I was just wondering... are we good guys or bad guys?" Finnick says thoughtfully, breaking the silence. "Considering the fact we rob people, but to feed the poor-" He tries to apply straightforward ethics.

Nick interrupts him, because overthinking always complicates things, "'Rob'?" He tsks his friend's word choice, "We never rob... We just," What _is_ the proper word here? " _Borrow_ from those who can afford it." Yeah, that sounds right.

Finnick snorts as he clarifies, "' _Borrow'?_ Damn, are we in debt!"

+x+

 _Please review, if you want! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think._


	3. Dawn After Dawn

Judy wakes up before the sun. To the horizon, she says softly, " _Beat you_ " and gets ready for the day. She peeks into Maid Dawn's room, to make sure the lady she's in charge of is alright. She is, which causes Judy to sigh with relief, even though that's normally the case.

Since she's the only person who works in the castle anymore, Judy heads down to the kitchen to do her duties. Which means, grabbing all the dirty clothes since today looks like a warm one to dry laundry, sweeping the dirt out, tending to the chickens, and retrieving food for breakfast, and setting up the table for just the two of them-

Oh no. That reminds her.

King Doug and his ministry are coming back from collecting taxes from Nottingham.

She rubs at her temple with her free paw as she cracks the eggs and then pours milk into the bowl. That's going to be irritating. Whenever that posse gets together, they run amok in the castle and get drunk and rowdy and break things left and right. And, most definitely, those awful rams will harass her and make her uncomfortable.

But she'd suffer through it for Maid Dawn. That little lamb saved her life.

When the Benevolent King Leodore left on the Great Crusade, taking most of the more able-bodied predator types with him, Zootopia and probably all of England have been in shambles.

She and Dawn knew each other in school, before her father married the queen (may they both rest in peace), and Dawn chose _her_ , little old Judy Hopps, to be her lady in waiting. It's a lot of work, but at least it pays some. She sends whatever she can to her family back home.

It got a bit worse when her brother Doug took over. He had started raising the taxes, but that's for the good of the whole country, but he said he was doing it to have a strong treasury for when Leodore comes back.

Deciding not to worry about it, she focuses on fetching the bread.

It's well after the sun rises when Dawn comes down. "Good morning, Judy," Dawn says and sits down at the expansive dining table just as Judy plates the French Toast. "Oh my goodness, wait. Has it been a fortnight?"

"It has, dear Dawn," Judy says, giving her a napkin and silverware. "King Doug and his ministry should be back today."

She claps her hands together in glee. "How exciting! We must celebrate. Let's shop!"  
Judy hates to remind her, but she does, "Miss, you know we shouldn't leave the castle-"

"True," Dawn sighs. Unfortunately, the general populace of Zootopia like to blame Dawn for what's gone on, but she's a victim as well. "But it's such a lovely day..." She frowns and trails off.

"Why don't we play badminton!" Judy suggests. They used to play all the times as kids, especially with-

Oh. Nick Wilde.

That's an animal she hasn't thought about in awhile. She frowns to herself in thought, but Dawn seems too excited to notice. "That's perfect! Let's eat then play!"

Well, _eat, then chores for me, then badminton_. But yes, Judy thinks to herself with a smile, still lingering on Nick Wilde.


	4. Robbin' Royalty

Nick's almost about to fall asleep in the tree when there's a loud fanfare. He peeks up from the trees, and listens carefully.

"That sounds like another collection day for the poor, doesn't it, Finny?"

Finnick gets a wicked look on his face, definitely back in the game, "Oh, sweet charity."

"Poorman's Monty Python?" He rattles off a strategy as they scurry down the tree.

"Sounds like a plan."

Nick and Finnick quickly find their one of their many hidden cases of costumes that they get from grateful peasants, and change as they run toward the noise.

By the time they're about to see the massive parade, he's wearing a blue dress, black "wig", and huge earrings, with a red shawl, while Finnick is wearing a pink dress and fake breasts and blonde hair.

Finnick snorts as they pause before approaching group, "Oh, this ain't anything special, Nick, this is just a peanut operation."

"Are you an idiot? That's _Prince Doug's royal carriage_ ," Nick would be able to recognize it anywhere.

"The Prince," Finnick scowls, then freezes. "The Prince? Wait a minute, there's a law against robbing royalty, I'll catch you later, punk." He storms off.

Nick curses to himself, then runs to cut him off, " _What_? And miss this chance to perform before royalty?" He poses grandly, smirking at his business partner while blocking him from escaping.

Finnick looks up at him with a look that promises retribution should all go wrong, with a hint of a smile. "I'm in."

+x+

Nick can't help but cackle as he and Finnick book it from the robbed carriage to their safe spot in the forest.

They can still hear Prince Doug's bleats of "Robbed! I've been robbed!"

"Shut up! We can't blow our location," Finnick warns him as they skid to a stop. They're fairly certain they lost the rhinos and the timberwolves, but they need to be safe because they can't afford (literally) to mess this up.

After making sure they don't hear anything, Nick and Finnick take inventory and catch their breaths. "I'll take the jewels, money, and clothing to Friar Bogo." Finnick says, slinging everything in a bag.

Friar Bogo is an old friend of theirs, and he has a finger on everything in Zootopia. Even though he's a man of the cloth, he does whatever he can to help their merry duo evade capture. He's also good at making sure that everything they "borrow" goes to those who need it.

"No, don't worry about it, I'll take it," Nick says. "Besides, it'll take you forever to do it, Stumpy." He playfully kicks at Finnick's tiny legs.

"Go to hell," Finnick says, but he's grinning. "I'll take the costumes to our hideout, and make sure to find us grub if you can."

"I'll see what I can do," Nick says. "Wait, before you go." He goes for the bag of costumes. "I have an idea."

Finnick drops the bag, exhaling sharply, "I hate when you say those words." He looks up at him. "What's the plan?"


	5. Airing the Laundry

Judy is scrubbing any stains from Dawn's gowns as her mind wanders to thoughts of Nick Wilde. And at first she smiles to herself, but then she frowns as she thinks back.

Long before King Doug ruled and Nick Wilde was the subject of every reward poster and Judy had even met Dawn, she and Nick were best friends. In fact, she even had a (very, stupidly, silly) crush on him. They both grew up in the poorer part of Zootopia, and together they learned to fend for themselves to help others.

Judy was the optimistic one, constantly reminding Nick of the good in life, and inviting him into her (somewhat large) family when his mom died. Nick was the one who told her she could more than just a tiny bunny when she told him she wanted to be , and they sparred and play-fought each other all the time.

Zootopia public schools, even under the previous reign, were underfunded. So Judy made Nick work harder on their grades so they could go to the privileged upper school for the richer kids.

Eventually, they did manage to get into the Zootopian Upper School for Upper Class. That's where they met Dawn.

Dawn was the most popular girl in school, and her brothers were also popular, and Nick and Judy were utterly at the bottom of the rung because of their poor backgrounds, but she chose to hang out with them when they were juniors. It definitely prevented any more bullying.

Dawn and Nick were immediately infatuated with each other, which makes complete sense because Dawn is cute and easy going and ladylike and Nick is dashing and debonair and just a hint bad (that certainly grew into a bigger part of his personality), while Judy is tiny and forceful and intimidating. So Judy was, of course, supportive of their burgeoning relationship. They were even engaged, right as they graduated.

It was even more interesting and romantic when Dawn's father married the Queen, and they gave their blessing, even though they passed away soon after. The Queen was already in poorer health, and so her son Leodore was running everything, and he was the kingdom favorite.

But a month before the wedding, King Leodore took off for the Crusades, abandoning Zootopia, and Doug had no other choice but to take over and raise the taxes.

Unfortunately, Nick didn't see how the taxes were helpful and went about robbing various people of importance with notorious criminal Finnick Big. She's heard tell that he's six feet tall and almost 250 pounds of muscle.

She's torn from her thoughts by the sound of Dawn eagerly making her way over, and putting her hooves on Judy's shoulders.

"Cmon! The laundry can wait, the sun is shining!" Dawn squeals while shaking and twisting Judy.

Judy smiles and gently sets aside the clothes. She almost agrees, but then remembers that King Doug and his posse will be back today.

"I'm almost done. Wanna set up the net?"

Dawn nods and practically skips away. Judy smiles to herself, and keeps working. But then she realizes Dawn is right. The sun _is_ shining, and the laundry's almost done...

"Coming!" And Judy makes her way over to help Dawn set up the net.


	6. A Taxing Birthday

After getting the money to Friar Bogo and making sure that the baker Clawhauser was okay after a rough taxation, Nick walks down Main Street in plain sight.

Well, obscured by a cloak, giant black sunglasses, metal cup, and a cane.

He looks at the reward poster. It's mostly accurate, but they just can't get his nose right-

"Happy Birthday to _youuuuu_!" He hears the awful voice of Sheriff Woolter "croon" the rest of a birthday song. Oh no, that sounds bad.

He lingers nearby and eavesdrops. He gets the whole story, the Sheriff stole a young boy's birthday farthing. What a tool.

Annoyed, Nick gets into One Blind Fox mode and goes into the open door of the house. "Alms, alms. Alms for the poor," His voice old and just shy of crotchety.

He doesn't even say a word as he watches as Sheriff Woolter steal the other coins in his cup, but he does let the nice bunny people-

Oh. Bunnies. That brings him back. He checks slyly, but he's fairly certain that Judy's family doesn't live in Zootopia anymore.

He lets the mother sit him down and he goes into his spiel. "Tell me now, did my old ears hear someone singin' a birthday ditty?"

A tiny rabbit boy (Skippy if his hearing serves him) is still sniffling with tears, poor thing. "Yes, sir. That mean old Sheriff" He wipes at his face. "Took m-my birthday present."

"Did he now? But he a strong-hearted little lad and don't let it get ya down," He slowly drops the old man voice and pulls up his glasses. Everyone in the room perks up at the sight of Nick Wilde, and that makes Nick all warm inside (not that he'd ever say, oh no.)

"Gee whiz!" The birthday bunny says, and Nick does a dramatic great reveal.

"Happy birthday, kid!" And he _does_ notice how his siblings gasp and aww at his marvelousness. "Now tell me, young man, how old are you today?"

"I'm seven years old, going on eight!" Skippy says proudly, no longer crying.

"Seven?" Nick says in surprise, "Well, that makes you the man of the house." As he speaks, he reaches into the shawl he was wearing and pulls out the smallest bow he owned and the dullest arrow, "And I've got just the right present for you."

The kid is so ecstatic and grateful as he takes the present, and Nick is thrown by how much the young boy's enthusiasm oddly reminds him of Judy. It's probably just because he's a rabbit.

"Hey, guys, how do I look?" Skippy poses.

The youngest bunny shakes her head, "Not much like, Mr. Robin Hood."

Nick cocks his head at Skippy, who's frowning, "She's right, there _is_ something missing..." Playfully surprised at his own idea, he takes his hat right off his head and places it on Skippy. "Of course! There you go."

The hat is too big for the kid's head, and his older sister does seem to like teasing him for it, so Nick leans down to say, "Don't worry, you'll grow into it, young man." And that perks him up. The kids all take off to play with the bow and arrow, so he's left with the mother.

"Oh you made his birthday an amazing one," She pats his arm in a way only a mother can. "How can I ever repay you?"

He shakes his head at that and hands her the coins he saved to get some better food for him and Finn, "I only wish I could do more. Keep your chin up, mother," And with that, he dons the disguise and leaves once more.

 _Author's Note: By the way, I'm writing this like you're familiar with the story of Robin Hood. If you're not, you can watch the 1973 Disney version of it on Netflix! (And if you haven't, you should.)_

 _Pt 2: I am having so many issues with uploading things, sorry about you guys, I'm working on it._


	7. Shuttlecock

Judy is not sure who's winning, but she's definitely sure both she and Dawn are having fun.

"It's your turn to serve, Dear Dawn," Judy says, playfully haughty. God, she missed this sunlight and warm breeze.

"Are you ready for it though, Lady Judy?" Dawn trash-talks, somewhat poorly, as she bounces the shuttlecock on her racket.

Judy curtsies grandly and teasingly says, "As your lady-in-waiting, I'm _waiting_!" They laugh and that's when Dawn decides to serve it and they volley it back and forth and say ridiculous things to each other in the way best friends can.

Dawn hits it and it practically curves straight up and when Judy goes for it, the shuttlecock _goes down her dress_.

"What the-" Judy feels for it, but can't find it. She starts to laugh and jump around exaggeratedly, mostly for the laughter of Dawn, who's giggling hysterically.

"Judy, you look ridiculous!"

"This is why I hate to wear dresses," Judy says to herself and jumps around.

Dawn points like a lady, "Oh, look. There it is, behind you."

Judy goes for it, but then she's face to face with a little boy bunny, who's going for the arrow that's right by the shuttlecock. "Oh hello. Where did you come from?"

The little boy starts to cry, "P-please don't tell Prince Doug. Mama said he'll chop off my head."

" _King_ Doug-" Dawn corrects gently, walking over. But Judy starts talking.

"Oh, don't be afraid. You haven't done anything wrong." Dawn goes to say something but Judy gives her a look that says _they're just children_.

Then something in Dawn brightens. "Oh my god, who does that young archer remind you of?"

And Judy's taken aback. Dawn's right. Besides the fact he's not a fox, this rabbit, with the bow and arrow and the hat, looks like Nick Wilde.

Judy gasps dramatically, since the little boy likes that comparison. "Why, he's the spitting image of Nick Wilde!" And the boy grins so wide.

+x+

Judy is gathering the dry clothes to take to Dawn's room after the children left, and Dawn is cleaning up the net. "Do you really think that you should have sparred with that young boy? He said death to tyrants." She's nervous and wringing her paws together.

Judy smiles a bit, thinking of the fun she had. She hadn't seen other animals in quite a long time, especially not bunnies. Her family even had to leave Zootopia, and now reside in the neighboring town of Bunnyburrow.

But today, she could play with the kids. They playfully dueled and reassured them they weren't in trouble and Dawn had watched and laughed. Now, she doesn't seem to be laughing.

"Oh, Dear Dawn, that was just a bit of fun and child's play. Besides, those kids were terrified, I wanted them to know they were safe."

Dawn sighs, "There's just so much danger going on, I don't think the people need to hear of any dissension within the castle walls."

"Maid Dawn, I wasn't going to protests, I was just playing with some kids. I don't think they'll say anything, and even if they do, no one would believe it." Judy says. "Why don't you go inside and get some tea, I'll finish up out here."

Dawn smiles shyly, "Thank you, Judy."

"Of course, Dawn." With that, Judy gets back to work.


	8. Lost in Thought

Nick never daydreams. Well, hardly ever. It's important to keep a clear head while constantly on the lam. Plus, if he _were_ daydreaming, he wouldn't call it something so stupid. He'd be... getting lost in thought. Yeah, that's better.

He's completely lost in thought as he stirs the stew. Seeing Skippy and his enthusiasm brought him back to his childhood, and made him think of Lady Judy and Maid Dawn.

He mentally winces as he thinks back to what happened. He was happy with Maid Dawn, and he had the best, lifelong friendship with Judy. He wouldn't have survived adolescence without her.

And when he started dating Dawn, Judy was so happy for them both. And things were going well between the two of them, so marriage just seemed like the decent thing to do, especially with her father and step-mother falling ill and dying, may they rest in peace.

But then King Leodore was sent on the crusades. And Prince Doug took over.

Doug is a tyrant, and his taxings are draining the people. Nick refused to marry into that, and he went on the lam, with a total stranger (Finnick). Which was still a good decision, they haven't been caught in the entire time they've been doing this. Plus now they're best friends.

He has fleeting thoughts of Dawn every once in a while, but he hasn't been reminded of Judy in such a way before.

Judy was, and probably still is, the most enthusiastic person in his life. He has never seen her beaten down.

He's wondering if she's still with Dawn when he hears Finnick yelling at him, "You're burning the chow!"

"Shit!" Nick moves away from the steaming bowl as Finnick pulls it from the heat.

"I can't believe you almost burned dinner," Finnick grumbles.

"Sorry, Finny, I was just-"

"Yeah, yeah, your mind wasn't on food," Finnick says, and now he seems playful and not as annoyed, "You were thinking of a girl with _long eyelashes_ ," He bats his own big eyes up at Nick playfully.

"Judy doesn't have long eyelashes," Nick frowns in thought, remembering her face.

Finnick is now confused, "I was talking about Maid Dawn. Your _fiance_."

"Ex-fiance."

"I still say you should marry the girl," Finnick says definitively.

"Marry her?" Nick laughs at that idea. "You don't just walk up to a girl of class, hand her a bouquet and say, 'Hey we were kids together, and I left you at the altar, will you marry me?'" He takes over doing the laundry while Finnick takes over the food and solemnly folds a shirt. "It just isn't done that way. Especially with Doug-"

"Oh come on, Nicky!" Finnick says, a secret romantic at heart, though he'd kill anyone who brought it up. "Climb the castle walls! Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style."

"There's no use, even in a perfect world..." He thinks back to that weird noise of doubt that he had as a teenager whenever he and Dawn were together. "It just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer her?"

Finnick reads Nick's face, and probably sees the gloom. Even then, he says, "Well, for one thing, you can't cook."


	9. King Doug Returns

_*TRIGGER WARNING: violence in this chapter. fyi*_

Judy is finishing up folding the now-dried laundry in Dawn's room, humming a diddy to herself when she's grabbed by the arm and thrown into the adjacent wall, back first.

Before she can question what happened, she's covered by a towering shadow. She looks up.

Doug. He's back. And he's furious.

Oh no.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He's snarling down at her, and he's huffing and puffing like he's about to blow her house down. He'd be utterly terrifying if he wasn't just wearing his undergarments. Even then, at this moment, he's still fairly scary.

Judy goes to stand, respectfully so. "Laundry-" She barely gets the word out before she's backhanded across the face and sent back down to the floor. She sees stars and cradles her muzzle that's suddenly singing out in in pain.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me in such a way." He snaps at her. She winces and looks back up at him. "You know what you did was baaad. Mocking me in front of the peasants, you insolent girl. That's treason!"

Judy's so confused and scared and her head _hurts_. "What?" She asks, quietly and respectfully.

He doesn't seem to hear her or acknowledge her, but he does answer the question anyway, "All of them, mocking me and saying _you_ were joining them in doing so." It clicks for her. The little children. They must have spread the word that she was playing with them. Oh my god.

He shakes his head at her and continues, "After everything we've done for you. This is how you repay us"

She lowers her head in shame. She feels awful. She stammers, "K-King Doug, I'm so terribly sorry. Please forgive me-"

He gives her a harsh stare and she cuts herself off from speaking anymore. Then he extends a paw.

Judy winces in preparation for the blow, then realizes he's helping her up. She takes it and stands. She tests her jaw, pain but bearable. No blood in her mouth. That's good.

He speaks softly now, "You've been a great friend and protector to Dawn, and you've done..." He trails off as he gives a judgmental stare around the room. "Satisfactory work to our family's castle." His eyes flick back to her disdainfully, "This is a warning, Judith. Don't forget it."

He leaves the room, slamming the door shut. Judy starts to tear up, and that's when Dawn walks in.

"Oh Judy, are you alright?" Dawn makes her way over to her. "Oh you've already got quite the bruise on you."

This isn't the first time she's been hit by Doug, but the first time there's been a reason where she's actually at fault. And it makes her knees wobble and the tears fall. "Dawn-"

"He's a bit mad, but he'll be fine. I bet if you make that French Toast you're so good at, you'll be right back in his good graces," She grabs a piece of cloth Judy had just cleaned and wipes gently at her face with it, getting all her tears off.

"I-I wasn't trying to commit treason, I was just playing with some kids-"

Dawn sighs, "I'm sorry, Judy. I'm also sorry I was right about them. Don't worry, I'll talk to Doug about this while you make the French Toast, and everything will be okay for the archery contest tomorrow." Dawn gently pats Judy's face and goes to leave

Judy nods, and believes that. But then realizes something. "Wait. Archery contest?"


End file.
